Forest Delight
by vanilla869
Summary: Serena takes Eureka to a forest in request of Eureka's favor however as the two were left alone. Both begin to have feelings for each other. This is a highly rated M since it has highly yuri content. Warning not suitable for readers below 18 years. The complete genre includes comedy, drama, yuri and romance.


**Ugh, where's that first episode of Sakura Trick well anyway just like I told you I will be doing a yuri theme featuring Serena and Bonnie where in this case I'll be using the Japanese names of all the characters in this story. You might even say Bonnie has a butt fetish. ****This is rated M however there is also a more explicit than this one although I won't be uploading that since I have to follow the rules in this site, pm me instead if you want the more explicit one.****Anyway without further ado, here is the story, as usual enjoy it while it's fresh.**

**Note: I don't think there was a forest in Camphrier Town, I just happen to create it based on my own imagination: D. Also in this story Eureka seems to be a bit mature due to her les**** knowledge (You'll just try to guess what that les mean, I'm sure you'll find out: D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and its characters**

Satoshi & Co reach Camphrier Town as the sun rises from the city, however to their delight. They were rushing on the way to Shabboneau Castle. Meanwhile Eureka was asking a favor from Serena.

Satoshi excitedly said to his friends" Well then, everyone. Let's proceed to the castle, I heard the inside of the castle had a lot of golds up there. Hurry up guys" while Citron added" Me, I want to see the Reshiram and Zekrom statue in front of the castle". However Eureka disapproves and just said" Uh, brother you can go ahead of us first. We'll just follow" as for Serena she just added" But Eureka". Eureka then told Serena" It's fine; just let them be ahead of us". Since Eureka wants Serena to be left alone with her, Satoshi then responded" Well I guess there's no other choice. Alright me and Citron will go ahead, you guys just follow if you want to" as Citron also told Eureka and Serena" Then, we'll be going first".

Both of them then left Serena and Eureka alone. However as the two went ahead, Satoshi was having doubts about Serena as for Citron he is worried about Eureka. Satoshi then tries to ask Citron in a curious manner" Do you think Serena and Eureka will be alright when they were just both of them?" although Citron just answer back normally" I'm sure they'll be fine, they seem to get along anyway" He continued speaking in a way he is excited" Well let's hurry, I'm still going to investigate those statues thoroughly" as for Satoshi he nodded and answers back" You're right, me I want to see the inside of the castle". Both of them then continue as they were on their way to Shabboneau Castle.

_Back to Serena and Eureka_

Same with Satoshi, Serena was also having doubts on why she and Eureka let Satoshi and Citron go ahead. She then tries to ask nervously" Uh, Eureka why did we trail behind Satoshi and Citron. Do you have something in mind? Are you not feeling well?" Eureka didn't answer Serena's question instead she ask another question also in a state of nervous" Hey, Serena. Could I ask you a favor?" Serena then instead answers her back with a smile" Sure, but what is it you want from me". Eureka answers back" I want you to accompany me through the forest near in this town". Serena responded back" I see, if I'm not mistaken. I think there is one forest near here where we are standing right now." Eureka pleaded excitedly" Then, let's hurry up Serena" although Serena just answers her back" Ok, just wait for a bit, let me check my Pokenav".

With that Serena tries to bring out a Pokenav from her pocket as for Eureka she waited how like a child behaves for Serena's answer. Serena exclaimed happily" Voila!" She continued as her mind seems to get a bit serious" Hmm, let's see. Where was the location of the forest?" She was trying to ask herself while she was analyzing the map on her Pokenav. Then a few second later, she exclaimed to her analysis" Ah, here it is. This pathway here its called Riviere Walk". She was pointing the pathway to Eureka and she was also referring to the map on her Pokenav at the same time.

Eureka then grabs Serena's hand as she said excitedly while she jumps in joy" Then, let's go to Riviere Walk" while Serena just only nodded. As Serena and Eureka were walking on their way to Riviere Walk, Eureka suddenly smirks as she tries to touch Serena's butt in which Serena feels a bit uneasy. Eureka then ask her curiously" Serena is anything wrong?"While Serena answered back as if she was ignoring the fact who touches her" No, I'm fine. Then let's continue walking". Eureka nodded back to Serena's answer and the both of them continue to walk again. Seconds later, Eureka smirks again as she tries to touch Serena's butt again in which Serena feels uneasy like the one who touches her earlier.

Eureka then tries to ask again curiously as she saw Serena was feeling a bit scared" What's the matter, Serena. Is anything bothering you?" Serena hesitated but she still answers back" No, I'm fine. I jst feel there was someone touching me". Eureka answers back" Is that so" as if she was ignoring the truth herself while she looks on the surroundings of the city. Serena added" Never mind, let's continue walking". Then both of them begin to continue walking the path to the forest.

As both of them are continue walking to the forest, Serena feels a bit flustered to herself as she begins to think deeply in her mind.

**Serena's POV: **

**I feel that there's someone monitoring me out of nowhere. Why do I always get touched?**

At that time Serena was still thinking deeply, however Eureka touches again her butt for the third time in which Serena's face glowed completely red as if she was totally nervous about it.

As Eureka saw Serena's face completely red, she then tries to tell her" Serena, I think there's something wrong with you. You've been feeling completely red. Is anything the matter?" but as usual Serena would only just answer back" No, I'm just fine". This time Eureka teases her as she even pouts at her" Oh really, weird Serena". Eureka then goes running a bit ahead of Serena after she said those words as for Serena she answered her back as if she was raising her voice" I'm not weird". She then follows Eureka running after speaking to her; however Eureka continues to tease her" Weird Serena" as for Serena she answers her back while she was again raising her voice" I say I'm not". Both continue to argue with each other. However as they were arguing, both were thinking very deeply against each other.

**Serena's POV:**

**I know I'm feeling strange whenever I'm with Eureka. But I couldn't tell what's been bothering me lately.**

**Eureka's POV:**

**Serena, If I'm trying to hide anything from you. I'm sorry.**

_A while later_

Serena and Eureka arrived at the so called forest of Riviere Walk, they try to look on the surroundings of the forest. Not only they were trying to check the surroundings, but they also saw rivers and patches of tall grasses. Suddenly while they were looking on the surroundings thoroughly, Eureka dazzled to her excitement" Wow, Serena look at the beautiful sceneries" She continued as she lowers her tone" Well too bad brother isn't here with us". Serena nodded to Eureka's disappointment and she also answers her back looking disappointed to herself" You're right, I wish Satoshi is also here".

Both were feeling disappointed without their so-called loved ones with them however even that was the case they still try to change the mood.

Serena first started the talk" Hey, Eureka. Let's just rest for awhile" as for Eureka she nodded and answers her back" You're right, we can't ignore this place anyway". Both then took a seat in the forest of Riviere Walk. Silence happens and awkwardness between the two emerges as well.

**Serena's POV:**

**I'm definitely acting strange, something's really bothering me. Could it be Eureka? No, I don't think it's her.**

**Eureka's POV:**

**I think when I'm with Serena, I feel like I see her not only as a friend but more than that. Could it be**

Serena then tries to ask Eureka" Hey, Eureka do you?" She was interrupted with her words as she notices Eureka gets an inch closer to her. Eureka then tries to look at Serena and ask her back" What is it Serena?" Through Eureka's acting, Serena seems to have blush a bit as she was hiding the blush and just only replied back" No, it's nothing" Eureka then tries to stare at Serena thoroughly and just told her" You've been acting weird lately" Serena was flustered to herself and only answers back" Is that so" as if she was admitting to deny what she thinks of Eureka.

However few seconds later, Eureka blatantly asked a question which Serena unexpected to hear from her" Hey, Serena. What if it's just the two of us?"The question that Eureka has brought up suddenly gives Serena a surprise reaction. Serena then tries to ask her again as if she was a bit puzzled about it" Uh Eureka, what do you mean?" although this time she clearly notices the person who was touching her butt all this time as Eureka touches her butt again.

Eureka then tries to ask her as if she was persuading her about something" How would you feel about it? Are you happy if we are the only ones here?" Serena then answers her back" Of course I'm happy. We're friends, Eureka". Eureka then tries to answer her back as if there was a deep connection between them" You know Serena we're actually more than that" Then she tries to touch Serena's body in a lovey-dovey manner. She continues" You're actually cute in some ways, Serena". She then tries to ask her back while Eureka was touching her" Eureka, what are you doing with my body?" Eureka answers back in a low voice" Nothing, I just feel more comfortable when I try to touch you". She then tries to put her hand away from Serena and also avoiding eye contact with her as well. Serena answers back" I see" Silence engulfs again on Eureka and Serena afterwards.

**Eureka's POV:**

**It feels like I'm getting closer to Serena inch by inch. I really want to touch her badly, but she seems a bit dissatisfied. Maybe I'll just tell her my reason then she might think the same.**

**Serena's POV:**

**What's this feeling? I feel there is something special about Eureka. Whenever I'm with her, I think that I might begin to express on how I like her in some way.**

After the both of them were thinking deeply again, Eureka then tries to tell her" Hey, Serena. To tell you the truth, I was really happy whenever I'm with you". Whenever Eureka mentions that there was something in between them, Serena was totally surprised to hear her saying those words.

Serena then answers her back as if she was totally bugged about it" Really?", she then tries to think again.

**Serena's POV:**

**Maybe I should tell her but what if Eureka doesn't think of me that way. No, even if that was the case, I must still try to grab her attention. That way I might get her to like me back.**

Serena then tries to clear a bit of the confusing mood as she tries to tell her" Hey, Eureka. You know I think there is something between us" Eureka then was totally confused on what she was telling her, she then tries to asked her back" Between us?" As for Serena she nodded her back and explains what was supposed to be told to Eureka" Yeah, it's like something that is connecting us. Earlier you asked me, if there is something bothering me. Yes you're right and that something is actually you Eureka".

Eureka then was surprised to know that Serena feels the same way as she was expecting on her mind. Serena continued" You know whenever I'm with you; I feel like that I wanted to do something with you. And that something is" however she was interrupted with her words as Eureka tries to touch her body.

Serena was surprised when Eureka touches her again, she only answers back" Eureka?" As for Eureka she puts her hand away again from her before she explains what the touching means to her. Eureka then begins to explain" Serena, actually I also feel the same way. Whenever I am with you, I feel that I want to touch you. Yes you might say I've been acting weird but it doesn't matter if I had or not. The only thing I want is to share my happiness with you, a happiness that you and I will expect. Then this is my answer". She then suddenly tries to kiss Serena on her lips.

As for Serena she begins to blush again although this time it's been completely noticed by both, she then tries to answer her back" Eureka is it you're" however she was again interrupted with her words as Eureka kiss her again on her lips. Eureka then blunts out" I think I like you, that is how I really feel" while Serena feels nervous with Eureka's thoughts about her, she answers her back as if she was bewildered by it" Thank you Eureka for sharing your answer. Then here is my answer back" She then takes a deep breath then she also blunts loud enough for her to hear" Eureka, I think I also like you. It's my real feelings inside my heart. That is why I also want you to feel the same". After those words, she then starts to touch Eureka's body.

Eureka answers her back" Thank you Serena" while tears of joy fall from her eyes at the same time, she continued as she tries to smile at her" for answering me back".

Serena responded back" Then Eureka" as she tries to kiss Eureka on her lips. She continued" How about you?" as if she was asking on how Eureka feels with the kiss.

Eureka answers her back" Serena, to tell you the truth", after that she kisses Serena on her lips before she continues" I really really like you".

Serena answers her back as she tries to look at her steadily" Now we're even, then here we go". She then first tries to lift up Eureka's dress while grabbing her bra as well.

Eureka was a bit surprised to Serena's sudden lifting her dress up, Serena then tries to touch Eureka's boobs while she also said in a cunning voice" Eureka, it's so soft here"

Eureka then abruptly half- shouted at her"Hey, Serena wait a minute. What do you think you're doing?" Serena then answers her back like as if she was convincing her" But Eureka don't you see this is how I make love with you" then she squeezes Eureka's boobs while talking closely to her.

Eureka then answers her back" But Serena don't you think you're going too far" as for Serena she continues to squeeze Eureka's boobs while saying" It doesn't matter if its with you" She continued" Eureka, how do you feel" as well continue grabbing and squeezing her boobs".

Eureka only answers back" It's good". Serena was delighted to Eureka's answer, she happily answered back" Really, then how about this?" She then tries to take off Eureka's bra as she stares at her nipples as well.

Eureka answered back totally embarassed as for what Serena did to her" No, Serena. Please don't try to look at me like that. I'm totally embarrassed on the way you look at me". Serena then answers back" No, it's fine I told you it doesn't matter if its with you". After that she tries squeezing her nipples.

Eureka only responded" No, Serena. Please not there" as for Serena she answered her back as she continues squeezing and staring at her nipples" It's fine Eureka. Even your nipples is soft."

Eureka then tries to remind Serena at the same time moaning negatively" No, please stop staring Serena. I'm so embarrassed to show it to you".

Serena only answers and reminded her back" Eureka, I said it's fine you don't need to worry while you are being touched by me. Then I'll do a special treatment that you will definitely love" With that she then tries to suck Serena's nipples.

But as usual Eureka only responded" Serena, please not there". Knowing that Eureka doesn't want to be touched by her, she then stop sucking Eureka's nipples. Serena only answers her back" Oh you don't want it there. Maybe you want it here". Then she tries to point at Eureka's neck, after that she continued" What do you think"

Eureka answers her back in a low voice" I guess I'll give it a try" as for Serena she nodded and answers her back"Then here I go". After that she tries to lick Eureka's neck.

Eureka then responded" Serena, you somehow do look like a vampire, since you are trying to go for someone's neck" Serena then answers her back while she was continue licking Eureka's neck" Do I, then I shall be your so-called vampire". With that she continues to lick Eureka's neck as if she was a vampire sucking her blood.

Eureka only answers back as usual" No, Serena not there. It's really tickling me" however Serena only answers her back" Eureka, your neck is tasty".Eureka then tries to somehow warned her" No, Serena I told you its really tickling me" although Serena just continues licking Eureka's neck while she moans at the same time" Eureka, please let me taste your neck more. I really love your neck you know".

Eureka only reminded and warned her" Serena, please stop it's really tickling. But the truth is I really feel good whenever you do the licking" As Serena hears Eureka's positive reaction, she first stop to lick Eureka's neck while she answers back happily" Glad to hear that, then Eureka please let me taste more"

When Serena was trying to lick Eureka's neck again, Eureka exclaimed" Serena, you're unfair. You're only having fun with yourself. Let me touch yours" With that she lifts Serena's dress by force and stares at her bra as well. Serena shrieked to Eureka's sudden pulling" Hold on,Eureka What do you think are you doing?" Eureka smirks at her while she stares at her body" Hehe, I see Serena's bra" then she tries to think deeply what to do with her.

Serena only ask her" Uh, Eureka. What are you thinking?" Eureka then exclaimed" Ah, Serena's bra is beautiful".

Serena blushes as Eureka somehow praises her bra and nervously answers back" Really, is that so. Eureka, your bra is kind of cute too in my opinion".

Eureka answers her back as she fidgets at the same time" Really, I'm glad you like mine" She continued as if she was excited" Then I'll take off your bra".

Before Eureka was about to take off Serena's bra, Serena suddenly answers her back" No, please don't take it off" however Eureka only answers her back" No, I don't think there's anything wrong while I take it off for you" With that she takes off Serena's bra even Serena didn't agree, she then stares at Serena's body as well she compliments her" Actually I think you have a beautiful body".

Serena answers her back as if she was not sure about herself" Really, I don't think myself that way" Eureka only responded as she continues to stare at her" No, I told you its really beautiful and so are your nipples".

Serena then tries to persuade her" Eureka, no please stop staring at me like that. I told you this is rather embarrassing" however Eureka only answers her back" No, Serena it's fine. Then let me taste your nipples too". She then tries to lick her nipples instead of sucking.

Serena then tries to warn her" Eureka, please stop. My nipples are not tasty just like what you think" After Eureka hears Serena's negative response, she was a bit disappointed at her although she just try to act normally answering her back" Oh Serena, you don't want me to taste your nipples then I'll lick your body instead" With that she then stops licking her nipples and goes for Serena's body instead.

Serena then answers back" No, Eureka stop. I really tickles me" as for Eureka she only responded" I know you're tickling with my licking but I like it this way". She then continues to lick Serena's body

But as usual Serena warns her" Eureka, please stop. It's really tickling" however Eureka only continues licking her body and answers her" Serena, you have a tasty body. Please let me taste more of your beautiful body".

Serena came up with an idea, she answers back in a way she is shy to herself and warning her at the same time" Eureka, if you want. You can lick my other body parts instead. Just not my body, I'm telling you my body is not that tasty".

Eureka nodded and answers her back" Ok,I understand then I'll lick your neck just like how you licked mine" as for Serena she only pleaded her" No Eureka not there".

Eureka then answers back in a disappointed manner" You're unfair, Serena. You licked mine why can't I licked yours", Serena then tries to explain a bit to her" Uh, that's not what I actually meant. I was gentle with myself when I did it with yours".

Eureka only answers her back as if she agreed to her at some point" Then I'll be gentle with you". She then starts to lick Serena's neck afterwards.

Serena then only answers back" No, Eureka please top" however she ends up beginning laughing a bit" But it really tickles".

After Eureka heard Serena's good response, she then tries to lick her neck in a way if would not disappoint her again" Yeah, that's it Serena. Please let me taste your neck more" as she continues licking her neck.

Serena however tries to warn her" Eureka, please stop. It's really tickling me" but Eureka still continues to lick Serena's neck and only answers her" No, this is the best. Just let me lick you more".

While Eureka continues to lick Serena's neck, Serena then convinces and reminded her at the same time" Uh, Eureka don't push yourself. We can always have our fun anytime. But to tell you the truth I was happy that you were able to do it with me".

Eureka then nodded and answers back with a smile" Ok then I'll stop here, let's rest for awhile"

With that Eureka stops licking on Serena's neck. Both of them try to put on their bra back after they take it off from one another however as usual silence forms again between them.

_Few minutes later_

Eureka was staring at the river then suddenly she saw Lapras surfing in the river. She was amazed by the Lapras and tells Serena" Hey Serena, look" as she was pointing to the Lapras surfing in the river. Serena then gazed at the pokemon with shimmering eyes" It's Lapras, Eureka" as Eureka added" They look beautiful" as for Serena she nodded then both of them try to look at each other while feeling blushed at the same time.

As both of them were staring at each other, Eureka first opens her mouth saying" Serena" as for Serena she said" Eureka". Both of them begins kissing through the lips again

_**Back** to Satoshi and Citron_

At this time they had just returned from Shabboneau Castle, however Satoshi feels something weird about Serena and Eureka. He then tries to ask Citron" Hmm that's weird. Why Serena and Eureka did not follow us?" Citron only added" Yeah I find that strange too". Satoshi then responded" Could they have been captured by someone?" Citron answers back" Well it's possible" however he was not sure of himself and just tells Satoshi" Hold on, I'll try to check their locations" With that he tries to take out a Pokenav then he starts to analyze the map suddenly Citron's eyes flashed a bit as if he found Serena and Eureka's location from his Pokenav. Satoshi then asked him" So how is it, any response", Citron sighed" Thank goodness,They are only just here on the forest of Riviere Walk" However Satoshi was still confused and tells Citron" Still that's weird why would they go there without calling us" as for Citron he only answers back" Anyway let's go". Both of them went to the forest of Riviere Walk while still searching for Serena and Eureka.

_Back to Serena and Eureka_

Both of them stops kissing for awhile, then Eureka told Serena" I will never forget this kiss Serena" as for Serena she answered her back" Me too, Especially if it's with you, Eureka. I will always treasure it cause you mean more than a friend to me" , Eureka answers her back" I feel the same, Serena. You are also a person that exceeds more than a friend to me".

Serena then tells Eureka" Then let's kiss again, shall we Eureka" as for Eureka she nodded and both of them begins to kiss again through the lips. Meanwhile Satoshi and Citron just arrived at the forest path of Riviere Walk, he exclaimed as he see two girls near each other" Oh there they are" as he and Citron tries to approach them however Satoshi seems confused on what Serena and Eureka are doing, he then tries to ask Citron" Huh, hey Citron what are they doing?"as for Citron he explained to him" Ah, Satoshi that's how girls make love to each other. First they start with a kiss then the s part after that". Satoshi who was still confuse and said" Make love" while Citron answers back" Satoshi, I'm sure they will just be fine. It looks like you have no idea what they are doing besides you have nothing to worry about, come on let's just leave them be". Both then begins to think deeply after knowing Serena and Eureka kissing each other

**Satoshi's POV:**

**So Serena was interested in Eureka**

**Citron's POV:**

**I never knew that Eureka is interested in something like that. They looked good as a pair anyway.**

After Citron's clear explanation, Satoshi finally know what Citron really meant by make love" I understand, then Citron let's get somewhere to eat" as for Citron he exclaimed" Great idea" then both of them left Serena and Eureka as they both head back to Camphrier Town.

Seconds later when Satoshi and Citron were gone from their sight, Serena and Eureka broke their kiss for awhile. Serena said" That's weird, I think I heard Satoshi's voice" as Eureka added" Me too, i think I heard brother's voice" Instead Serna just said" Well never mind" while Eureka added" As long when I'm with you, everything is going to be fine".

Serena then said in a cunning voice" Then let's do the kisisng again, Eureka" as for Eureka she only nodded and both of them begins to kiss through the lips again.

While they were kissing, Serena moans" Eureka" while Eureka moans" Serena" as if they have really grown attached with each other.

Few minutes later

Serena then told Eureka" Uh, Eureka let's do a special kiss" while Eureka asked her" Special kiss, sure. How do you do it?" Serena then tells her" Then let's connect our tongues, Eureka" as for Eureka she nodded and answers back" I understand, Serena then let's do it".

Serena then said" Then here we go, first you have to let out your tongue then you connect them as if like you're kissing" Eureka then follows what Serena has told her.

Both tried to connect their tongue while swirling it a bit at the same time. Eureka then tries to ask curiously while they were swirling their tongues" Uh Serena. What kind of kiss is this?" Serena answers back in a cute manner" It's called a hot kiss, Eureka" Eureka only answers back" I see, a hot kiss". Both broke their hot kiss afterwards.

**Eureka's POV:**

**Serena and I doing a hot kiss, I wasn't kind of expecting it. So she really did care about me.**

Eureka then tries to tell her after they broke their hot kiss" Let our lovey-dovey moments begin" as for Serena she nodded and answers her back" Lovey-dovey forever, then let's do our normal kissing". Eureka nodded and both ended up as they kiss again through the lips. Minutes later Serena and Eureka broke their kiss for awhile. Both looking at each other while blushing heavily at the same time. Serena tells Eureka while she blushes" Eureka, I love you" as for Eureka she tells Serena also blushing" Serena, I love you too" Both begins kissing again as the sun starts to set while they are doing it.

**Well do you like it, sorry I didn't expect it to be this long. Since I was giving Serena and Eureka the best lovey-dovey moments they can have so until then review and comment as always. This is vanilla869 now signing off.**


End file.
